Suves Story: The Deadly Five Chapter 1: The Linky Link
A Story made by Simon, This was written by Simon as we'll' A Story from Simon, Part 1: Living In the life stone My name is Shawn Dawson. I am a worker from Roblox Links. The factory is about us making roblox better, making the whole Community Better. 2 years ago. The place was destroy at 4:20 am in the morning. it was on fire, mostly people did work there at night. every 24 hours. so they can get pay by 20 dollars. 12 people were injure and 6 die. Mostly we start doing a Funeral for the people who die there. I wasn't there. I was at home asleep in till they warn me on the phone, they have contact controllers witch we call. Location belt. it's mostly a Website for the people who work at Roblox Links. when I got a call. I yelled if it was a dream. I was mostly having a nightmare. glad they woke me up before I scream hard. I read the text of what they sent to me. it pretty much broke my heart. Part 2: The Tex't' Dear Shawn Dawson, My Name is Ham Parker. Their was a huge problem to are factory. And to us. someone did this on purpose. to are living creatures. we will be having a funeral Friday. at 2:00 Pm. cause it won't rain on that day. oh by the way let me Introduce you to who I am. My name is ham. The Co Owner of Roblox links. I been working there for 4 years. I am also a dev. I Work on computers. witch is my favorite subject, I Also work for the owner. John Pin. Hes a good friend to me. he also build the factory with 39 people. who are co builders witch we call. It was a waste of time but I still liked it. I hope you will come to are funeral. Shawn Dawson. it will be nice to see you there. '-From Ham Parker' '-To Shawn Dawson.' Part 3: The Shocking part I Was Shocked. So I texted him back. But I have know this part. How the heck did he know me? For the reasson is how. like I never seen his face. and I heard he stays in his office for 6 hours. while people work. he mostly comes out of his office at random times. I Never get to see one bit of his face. he always try to block it. with his mask. that he got when he was 10 years old. One day. I Will see that face. Part 4: A New building comes to a New waste. 6 Hours Later. I Didn't respond to ham. so now is a perfect chance to do it so. But my friend knocked on my door. so I didn't have time to text ham. So I had to answer the door. I Open the door peaking around. Then Someone from the right came and said Peek a boo. it was my friend Shark Lantern. He confronted me with a Jumpscare. so I responded to him and said. Why did you Jumpscare me like that? Then he responded to me and said. thought it will be funny for you to scream like the old days. my worst fears. Nightmares. When I Was 9 I had a lot of them. Don't get me wrong but. they were Worst that you can image. So I Have to say this to him. it's not funny to Jumpscare someone like that. what happens if they do it to you? Then Shark responded to me again and have said this. Well I get Jumpscare a lot by my cousins and my worst fear ever. my step brother whos turning 28 I'm mostly the little sibling in the house. I'm 19 now. When I heard his words. they feel Depressed to me. so I Remind him my age and said this to him. Dude I'm 20 Years old. You're a Year behind me Didn't you forgot my age? He said a little. So I gave him a slap to the face. For the Jumpscare. Part 5: Not everyone can live. Before Shark left the house. I Feel Comfortable it's like I'm alone in the house. But perhaps you know. I Am alone in the house. It was 9:20 Pm And Shark left at 5:34 pm. I Have a Timer on my phone. so I can know the date better. But I Can't.. I Can't Even forget that thing. that happen 2 years ago. Since our funeral happen. ''' Part 6: 2024 '''Now I'm 24. 6 years our Factory was Destroy. I Still remember the good old times. since I told you my story. On the 5 parts. now it's time for the real story of mines. 6 Years ago was the factory that got destroyed. The Owner was using Profanity infront of his workers. Now I Work at Roblox Headquarters The Place I been dreaming since I became 18 when my 1st job was destroyed. Yep. And worst of all. Ham Parker had to texted me about it. I Didn't wanna hear of what happen at my 1st job but he had to give it out. But I wanna give him support for waking me up before I get Jumpscare again. But when I was 20 I Had a new job name Block mart. A Shopping store. witch I didn't wanna go to. but I had no choice cause I need money for my pay bills. Part 7: The Missing Part. When I First worked at the Roblox Headquarters. it was mostly a fine day to me. It feel like my childhood was coming back to me. since when I was a kid. I Made a lot of friends. and mostly I was the famous kid from the school. In till I got kicked out of the school. Because of mine behavior. But still I Can not wait in till the next day show up. Part 8: The Next day The Next day: Their Was this person who had a mask on. I Thought it will be Ham Parker. cause he wear them dark stuff to scare people. Then their was something in his pocket. his right pocket. I try peaking in to see what it was. it was a dark thing that look like a gun. or a pistol. the person was a boy. not a kid. I like calling people boy or girl. Just because their adults. still mean I call them that. But he put his right hand in his pocket and grab the pistol. everyone start screaming and running around. he aim the gun at the girl. whos 23 how did I know that? it's because I know her when I was 21. The Mask person aim the gun to the girl name Tay Shooter. I was shocked. so I ran up to the mask guy. and tackled him. CALL 911 I Yelled. I Was being brave to save a Roblox Person. but then he aim the gun at me. and then.. he shoot. The End To Be Continued. Category:Marked for Review